IDS
by Minikomicweb
Summary: Desde los hechos de "Boast Busters", Trixie es víctima de humillaciones de la población y cobra a duras penas trabajando en la granja de rocas. Un día, Trixie decide ir al bosque Everfree y descubre una poción desconocida, se la bebe sin pensarlo y consigue poderes para vengarse de Twilight Sparkle... a cambio de estar sufriendo día a día.
1. Introducción

_**NOTA IMPORTANTE:** Este Fan Fiction se sitúa después de los hechos sucedidos en el capítulo "Boast Busters", de la primera temporada de la serie "Friendship Is Magic". Dicho esto, espero que disfruten del primer fanfic que hago de My Little Pony en español._

* * *

Trixie Lulamoon.

Con tan sólo oír su nombre, más de uno tenía arcadas.

Esa chica que todos la etiquetan de presuntuosa tenía el cabello celeste, los ojos de color púrpura con la mirada más fría, y solía vestir una camiseta larga azulada, pantalones de gris oscuro y botas de color rojo oscuro. Oh, y también llevaba el sombrero de mago y su capa de estrellas.

La Gran y Poderosa Trixie caminaba durante días y más días sin parar. Ni siquiera se paró en un puesto de descanso para comer o descansar. Estaba dirigiéndose a Ponyville, a reencontrarse con cierta conocida del pasado que la perseguía fantasmalmente, noche tras noche...

...finalmente, el día ansiado había llegado. Trixie se puso delante de Twilight Sparkle, quien estaba almorzando en una cafetería, por el lado de fuera. Twilight se fijó en Trixie...

"¡Anda!" Twilight empezó a burlarse de Trixie "¡Pero si es Trixie la presuntuosa! ¿Qué tal te ha ido?"

"..." Trixie no dudó en concentrar su magia discretamente para su próximo hechizo que le iba a lanzar. No respondió.

"¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso eres demasiado buena para hablarle a La Gran y Poderosa Twilight?"

"_Sólo será rápido..._" Trixie pensó mientras cargaba el hechizo "_Un hechizo letal y se acabó todo..._"

Y entonces... Trixie, rápidamente, juntó sus manos para lanzar el hechizo que mataría a Twilight Sparkle de una vez por todas...

"**¡MUERE YAAA!**"

***TOC***

Trixie, una vez más, había golpeado a la enorme roca que tenía delante con el pico.

"**¡Eh!**" Igneous Rock (el padre de Pinkie Pie) gritó a Trixie "¿Qué era ese comentario de morir ya?"

"Nada..." Trixie murmuró.

"Pues ahórrate esos comentarios, no quiero que la granja de rocas sea pasto de cotilleos." Igneous Rock se fue del sitio.

Después, Trixie se dio cuenta que lo sucedido anteriormente fue fruto de su sueño. Estaba muy cansada, y aún así estaba predestinada a trabajar en esa granja de rocas. Cada día conseguía de sueldo muy pocas monedas, apenas era suficiente para ganarse la vida; y para colmo, la granja estaba enfrente de un pasaje donde frecuentan los pasajeros de Canterlot y Ponyville, dichos pasajeros se enteraron de la humillación de Trixie y se les ocurrió la genial idea de difundir el evento mediante cotilleos. Y ella adquir僘 el comportamiento normal para el protocolo adecuado en Equestria. Incluso dej de hablar en tercera persona... Pero siempre estaba sedienta de sangre de Twilight y las dem疽 que presenciaron dicha ridiculez de la que estuvo expuesta Trixie.

Así era la vida de Trixie durante 10 meses.

"...nunca pedí esto..." Trixie dio un suspiro y siguió trabajando a duras penas.

* * *

Pasaron las horas y Trixie decidió invertir en lo poco que ganó en comida. Se dirigió a la frutería de Canterlot para comprarse una manzana y nada más, porque la otra mitad de lo que costaba tiene que invertirlo en el mantenimiento de la choza que estaba viviendo y que construyó ella sola, cerca de la ciudad.

Trixie hacía cola y enfrente había una señora que estaba finalizando la compra.

"¿Y cuánto cuesta una manzana de ésas?" La mujer preguntó.

"Tres monedas." El frutero respondió.

"De acuerdo, deme cinco." La mujer estaba finalizando la compra, hacía cambio de monedas con el frutero y se fue de la frutería "¡Hasta luego!"

Llegó el turno de Trixie.

"Dame una manzana de ésas..." Trixie señaló a las mismas manzanas que pidió la mujer de antes.

"¡Claro!" El frutero respondió "¡Por cinco monedas es tuyo!"

"¡¿Cinco monedas?!" Trixie exclamó "¡Pero si esa señora de ahí preguntó por el precio y costaban tres monedas, lo he escuchado, estaba detrás...!"

"Oh, lo siento." El frutero estaba hablando en un tono irónico, provocando a Trixie "¿Acaso la _Graaan y Poderosa_ Trixie tenía poder para fabricar monedas por sí misma?"

"**¡ESTO ES UN ROBO!**" Trixie saltó hacia el frutero y los dos empezaron a pelearse a puñetazos.

Medio minuto después de iniciar la pelea, vino un guardia patrullando y logró detener la pelea.

"¡A VER, SILENCIO TODOS!" Exclamó el guardia "¿Qué se supone que ha pasado aquí?"

"¡Nada, que la ladrona ésa, Trixie, intenta robar una manzana!" Respondió el frutero "¡Son baratas, por tres monedas que cuesta cada una!"

"¿Eh? ¡Pero eso es mentira!" Trixie exclamó.

"A callar, maga." Por lo visto el guardia conoció a Trixie también y escribía una breve nota con firma de autorización "Tienes tres días para pagar la multa al ayuntamiento. Vete de aquí, escoria."

Trixie, cabizbaja, tomó la nota y abandonó la frutería, sin recibir nada más que humillación a su colección de humillaciones.

* * *

Caída la noche, Trixie estaba en su pequeña choza, meditando, en la iluminación que ofrecía la luna, mirándola...

"_Se supone que las segundas oportunidades existen..._" Trixie pensó "_Cualquier otro hace un fallo y lo perdonan, pero cuando se trata de mí nadie quiere olvidarse de lo que sucedió hace mucho tiempo..._"

Trixie, después de todo, empezó a arrepentirse de sus acciones. Quizá ser demasiado ambiciosa le ha costado un ojo de la cara... metafóricamente hablando. No se veía capaz de soportar esa carga de culpabilidad... Miró al Bosque Everfree... El bosque más peligroso en horas nocturnas por las terroríficas criaturas que, según dicen, podrían despellejar la piel a cualquier despistado.

"Olvídalo..." Trixie murmuró para sí misma "Puedo olvidarlo, pero... No puedo vivir siendo una cobarde..."

Trixie se levantó, cogió de su baúl personal su sombrero de mago y capa de estrellas, se los puso, y se dirigió al Bosque Everfree, dejando cerrada la puerta de la choza.

"Si voy a morir, que sea de la forma que yo escoja libremente..." Trixie murmuró.

* * *

La Gran y Poderosa Trixie estuvo en el Bosque Everfree, caminando durante al menos media hora y no vio a una criatura salvaje. Por un momento quiso gritar para llamar la atención, pero luego concluyó que no hubiese sido muy digno hacerlo con el propósito de tener una muerte así como así.

A pesar de los esfuerzos de Trixie, no logró dar con nada...

"Esto no tiene sentido..." Trixie murmuró.

En cuanto se dio la vuelta para volver a su hogar, Trixie escuchó un ruido parecido a al vidrio que se cae sin romper; ella se dirigió a la dirección donde provino el ruido y se encontró con una probeta taponada. En ella había un contenido de líquido púrpura. Trixie observó de cerca el líquido... no había visto una sustancia como ésa en su vida, y concluyó que si vino al bosque es por algo...

...quitó el tapón y se bebió todo el pequeño contenido de un solo trago.

"Aaah..." Trixie empezó a saborear la sustancia que acababa de ingerir "Parece limón..."

Trixie estuvo mirando alrededor y precisamente había visto en la lejanía a una silueta humana que parecía estar cargando con una enorme mochila. Trixie pensó que ésa debía de ser la persona que se le caía la sustancia.

En cuanto iba a por él o ella, Trixie empezó a notar algo raro... le dolía mucho la mano derecha... La mano derecha se estaba transformando en una especie de conjunto de cuchillas múltiples o una garra, la mano estaba adoptando varias formas diferentes pero tenían un aspecto en común: era de color púrpura oscura.

Trixie intentaba hablar, pero no lograba vocalizar nada a volumen normal siquiera. Trixie pensó rápidamente que la única forma de salir de ésta, era correr hacia la silueta -que por cierto, se estaba alejando de ella.

Trixie empezó a correr desesperadamente hacia la silueta, pero la sustancia púrpura se estaba extendiendo hacia las piernas de Trixie, no lograba moverse y cayó al suelo de espaldas.

Trixie jadeaba como nunca, de un momento a otro iba a morir. Esperaba morir en el Bosque Everfree, pero no de esa manera...

La sustancia había alcanzado al torso de Trixie, subiendo lentamente hacia el cuello. A ella le costaba respirar normalmente. Lo único que miró fue la luna que estaba en el cielo...

...eso fue lo último que vio Trixie Lulamoon, una vez que la sustancia se había extendido por todo el cuerpo, los ojos en último lugar. Fue en ese momento que Trixie perdió la consciencia.


	2. Explicación

"_Eh..._"

"_Despierta..._"

"_Mmm... La dejaré estar entonces..._"

[...]

Había pasado una cantidad de tiempo indeterminada después de que Trixie escuchara esas voces en la nada... Estaba inconsciente y no podía hacer absolutamente nada, salvo escuchar.

Trixie, en un momento dado, recuperó la visión poco a poco y la inconsciencia había desaparecido.

"¿Cómo estás?"

Trixie miró a la dirección donde provino la voz masculina y vio a un hombre joven con una gabardina, tenía el pelo oscuro un poco largo, y tenía los ojos azules claros. Estaba sentado delante del escritorio, justo encima del mueble había una especie de aparato ultramoderno con pantalla.

"Diablos... Menudo golpe..." Trixie intentó levantarse "¿Cuánto tiempo he estado inconsciente?"

"Unas cuatro horas." El hombre respondió.

"Huh..." Trixie, de algún modo, sufría de dolores de cabeza "¿Qué me ha pasado?"

"Te estaba consumiendo un elemento especial que se me escapó sin darme cuenta. Dime, ¿lo has bebido?" Preguntó el hombre.

"Pues..." Trixie notó en la mirada del hombre que esperaba que le dijera la verdad "Sí, me lo he bebido."

"Entonces no mientes, porque los síntomas que estás sufriendo son secuelas del tan sólo beber esa sustancia."

"¿Era tuyo?"

"Sí."

Trixie se quedó sin palabras al pensar cómo alguien normal y corriente podía adueñarse de una sustancia demasiado inusual.

"¿Qué demon...?" Trixie notó que no llevaba el sombrero mágico y la capa de estrellas, empezó a perder la calma "¡Mi capa, mi sombrero...!"

"Tranquila, los he puesto en un lugar seguro. Supuse que eran importantes para ti. Te los quité porque no te sería nada cómodo reposar en la cama."

"Ah... Muchas gracias."

"Será mejor que te haga algunas preguntas para comprobar que no hayas perdido nada mentalmente... ¿Recuerdas tu nombre?"

"..." Trixie se lo pensó dos veces y decidió zafarse con un truco "¿Conoces a una chica que se llama Trixie Lulamoon?"

"Bueno... Me suena el nombre de La Gran y Poderosa Trixie... Mucha gente se mofa de ella, pero ya pasó mucho tiempo y no creo que merezca la pena seguir burlándose de ella."

Trixie, por primera vez, tuvo una sensación que jamás la había sentido nunca. Por fin encontró a alguien que oyó hablar de ella y sin embargo no se burla de ella. Parecía un sueño hecho realidad.

"Pues... Ésa soy yo." Trixie confesó.

"Yo soy el Doctor Whooves, pero llámame como quieras. Por alguna razón hay gente que me llama simplemente _Who_, ni idea..."

"¿Puedes, al menos, decirme qué he ingerido?"

"Cierto, debería comentártelo." El doctor comenzó a explicar "Soy un viajero del tiempo, y hago investigaciones científicas. Desde hace un tiempo descubrí en mis viajes temporales que una sustancia llamada IDS acabaría con la existencia del universo en manos inexpertas."

"¿Qué es ese susodicho IDS?"

"...en realidad no tiene nombre. Es proveniente de una materia oscura y mezclada con demás elementos desconocidos artificialmente, viene de un planeta llamado Mobi-fan, un planeta artificial -también- habitado por animales antropomórficos."

"¿Y qué es lo que hace?"

"En primer lugar, da al portador una serie de bases de desarrollo para aprender habilidades normales y sobrenaturales... poderes. Y si le das un buen uso, puedes llegar a ser un similar a un dios."

"Wow..." Trixie pensaba en cómo sería ella con el IDS.

"Pero por otro lado, tiene que estar sufriendo día tras día de cualquier modo para aumentar el IDS: recordar memorias tristes, ser acosada, incluso sufrir daño. Tienes que mejorar tu IDS máximo constantemente para usar más habilidades y mejorar y aprender más y sacarle el máximo partido."

"Entiendo, suena fácil. Yo solía ser acosada antes de... Bueno..."

"Pero ojo: puedes llegar a morir de dos formas con el IDS. La primera es agotando todo el IDS, si lo agotas, súbitamente morirás y desaparecerás de la existencia. La segunda es teniendo una sobredosis, si tu IDS sobrepasa el límite máximo durante unos segundos, morirás convirtiéndote en una criatura oscura casi invencible y totalmente incontrolable."

"Esto es..." Trixie se quedó asustada por las formas de morir.

"Por lo tanto, no debes desperdiciar IDS, y no deberías ahorrar demasiado IDS, así que..."

"¿Qué significa IDS?" Trixie le interrumpió "Lo he oído demasiadas veces, me gustaría saberlo."

"Significa **Í**ndice **D**e **S**ufrimiento." El doctor le respondió "El IDS aumenta con cada sentimiento o reacción negativa que experimentas. Ya te dije antes cómo aumentarlo."

"De acuerdo, tendré mucho cuidado... ¿Y cómo estoy de aspecto físico? Necesito un espejo."

"Tranquila. Te puedo decir que no tienes anomalías físicas. Lo que sí te digo es que no te sorprendas que una parte del cuerpo puede cambiar en función a las habilidades que usas. Por ejemplo; si lanzas bolas de fuego con las manos, las manos tendrán piel púrpura temporal de unos 10 segundos máximo."

"Bueno... Está bien saberlo, al menos."

"Necesitaré que hagas un programa de entrenamiento conmigo para ver si estás capacitada para aprender y desarrollar tu IDS."

"¿Eh...? ¿Entrenamiento?"

"He hecho un campo de entrenamiento para que puedas familiarizarte con el control. Te daré comida y dinero para compensarlo.

Al escuchar eso, Trixie no podía resistirse a la oferta. Necesitaba comida y dinero, y debido a los últimos acontecimentos, ella haría cualquier cosa para conseguirlo.

"De acuerdo, lo haré." Trixie respondió, decidida.

"¡Genial! Sígueme, está a unos cinco minutos de camino."

"¡Un segundo!" Trixie cogió su sombrero y capa y se los puso "Ya estoy, vámonos."

Salieron los dos de la habitación, bajaron por unas pequeñas escaleras y finalmente salieron y Trixie vio el hogar del doctor, que consistía en una pequeña cabaña, como el de Trixie, pero un poco mejor.

"Oye, no te sorprendiste cuando dije que era un viajero del tiempo." Whooves comentó "¿Habías oído hablar de esas cosas antes?"

"En realidad no..." Trixie explicó "Lo que pasa es que durante mucho tiempo he estado endureciendo mi personalidad, hasta tal punto de convertirme en una persona fría y que no se impresiona por nada... Tú ya me entiendes."

"Te comprendo..."

"Eh, te estoy muy agradecida por no burlarte de mí al pronunciar mi nombre. Desde mi... "_actuación_" no he conocido a una persona amable."

"No es nada."

"No, en serio." Trixie insistió "Me gustaría compensarte de alguna forma."

"Por ahora concentrémonos en el entrenamiento, ya te contaré si necesito algo más de tu parte. Mira, ahora estamos."

Finalmente llegaron a una llanura donde había una pila de cajas y una casa grande no habitada.

"¿Vive alguien ahí?" Trixie preguntó.

"He construido este edificio precisamente para el entrenamiento." Whooves respondió.

"¿Y por qué no vives en este edificio?"

"Meh, prefiero pagar el mantenimiento por el consumo mínimo. Así consigo más beneficios monetarios."

"Anda..."

"Vale, para empezar: en tu visión tienes en la parte de abajo un indicador de IDS, que te señala cuánto tienes y cuánto te queda para llegar al mínimo y máximo -de nuevo, ten mucho cuidado. Es como una especie de videojuego."

"..." Trixie se quedó en blanco "¿...qué es un videojuego?"

"Es un objeto del futuro que..." Whooves se lo pensó mejor "Nada, es una tontería. ¿Ves el indicador?"

"Sí, lo veo, está cerca del límite máximo."

"Entonces, piensa en lanzar una bola de rayos hacia las cajas. Es como lanzar un hechizo, deberías tener experiencia, dado a que eres una maga."

"De acuerdo..."

Trixie movió un poco su mano derecha, y empezó a cargar el "hechizo", una vez cargado, movió la mano rápidamente enfrente hacia las cajas y de la mano soltó una bola eléctrica que una vez alcanzó las cajas, éstas se hicieron pedazos.

Trixie jamás llegó a aprender un hechizo de destrucción, y sintió una enorme y profunda satisfacción tras lanzar esa bola de energía.

"Vaya, Trixie, impresionante." Whooves aplaudió.

"¡Genial! ¿Y qué hago con esa casa?" Trixie preguntó.

"Ahí vayamos un poco a lo grande. ¿Cómo está tu indicador?"

"Está bien."

"Perfecto, entonces piensa en una bola de energía explosiva. Algo que pueda explotar al impactar, y a continuación, lánzalo a la casa."

"¿No formaré un escándalo por eso?" Trixie preguntó "Quiero decir, la casa tiene 4 metros cuadrados..."

"Tranquila, esto está aislado, nadie visita por estos lares."

"De acuerdo..."

Trixie cargó el hechizo con la mano derecha, como antes. Esta vez le tomó un poco más de tiempo cargar el elemento por completo, y cuando lo cargó finalmente, lo lanzó hacia la casa. La bola de energía estalló al tocar la casa, destruyéndolo en pedazos. A pesar de la explosión y la destrucción, no hubo incendios.

"¡Qué bien, Trixie, vas mejorando!" Whooves elogió a Trixie.

"Ya, pero... ¿Dónde está el fuego?"

"El fuego aparecerá si tú concentras el elemento pensando en añadirle fuego. Así, provocará un incendio además de la explosión, pero necesitarás un poco más de tiempo para cargarlo al completo."

"Entiendo."

"Pues eso es todo por hoy. No olvides de mejorar tu límite máximo y mejorar así las habilidades; tampoco te olvides de mejorar la potencia y de aprender nuevas técnicas, como un doble salto, o curación pasiva constante."

"¿Cómo aprendo o mejoro las habilidades?"

"Simplemente pensándolos por mucho tiempo. El IDS entenderá que quieras aprender o mejorar en el aspecto que estás pensando, notarás un cosquilleo ligero al aprender o mejorar algo, así para que te des cuenta."

"Ya veo... ¿Me puedes dar...?"

"¿...la recompensa? Claro." Whooves le dio un saco de manzanas y una bolsita llena de dinero, mucho dinero.

"¿Esto es...?" Trixie no podía creer al ver tanta generosidad en una persona "¿Estás seguro...?"

"Has hecho tu trabajo, pero te necesitaré pronto." Whooves le dio también un dispositivo electrónico parecido a un ladrillo.

"¿Qué es?"

"Es un walkie-talkie. Los inventarán en un futuro lejano, te permite estar en contacto conmigo, simplemente usa el botón para hablar y yo te escucharé a cualquier distancia y viceversa."

"Vaya..." Trixie pareció estar pillando el truco "No sé cómo lo llaman a estos cacharros, pero aprecio cualquier regalo que me hagan."

"Bien. Ya puedes marcharte si quieres, Trixie."

"De acuerdo... Encantada de conocerte, doctor Whooves."

"Igualmente, Trixie. Cuídate y hasta luego."

Y entonces, Trixie comenzó a volver a su hogar, conoció estas llanuras y sabía cómo ir a su hogar desde esa posición.

Realmente ella se preguntaba qué clase de cosas era capaz de hacer con el poder del IDS... si lo desarrollara mucho, entonces teóricamente sería capaz de hacer cualquier cosa...

_...cualquier cosa..._

"Twilight Sparkle..."

Trixie apretó su puño, ansiando de una vez por todas una posibilidad para poder vengarse de ella y de todos aquéllos que perjudicaron su vida.


End file.
